


Shopping Mall

by Whistle_Mist



Series: Bat Family Bingo 2019: Whistle Mist Card [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Forced to go outside, Gen, Going out, It's not an addiction, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: After being forced to get fresh air, Tim goes to the mall.





	Shopping Mall

The typing of the keyboard almost sounded like it was being typed by a machine with how fast Tim was going. The bright screen of the computer let out the glare across his face as his eyes moved in time with the words being displayed on the computer screen. 

Tapping was heard as his foot was going a mile a minute. There was only till the morning to get this done, so after a good amount of coffee, a shot of energy and Tim was slowly focused on getting this document done. 

Even though others tried to get his attention they could sway Tim’s concentration from his task at hand, not the joke from Dick, not the blow of smoke a from a cigarette that Jason had been smoking or the insult that Damian threw at him. 

Nothing could be heard as the loud typing continued with the blue eyes never blinking. 

\--

Maybe going for a run wasn’t the best idea Tim had. He had to get off his laptop and out of the house, well, he was told to go out. His family pretty much forced out to get some fresh air by Alfred who suggested to run. Of course, he had to run anyways to keep up with training. 

Running when sleep-deprived, half-starving and only a water bottle had been a mistake. Now sitting on a bench taking a few deep breaths he groaned as his stomach growled. Looking around he wondered if there was one of those food carts in the park today. 

Instead, he found someone selling ice cream. Going up to the man he took out a five. “Can I get an orange scream please?” 

“Of course!” The man took out a waffle cone filling it with three medium scoops of ice cream and handing it back as well as a balloon. “Here you go. All kids get a free a balloon.”

“Uh,” Tim took the yellow balloon a bit confused for a second as the man started to walk away. “But I’m not a…. Uh, oh well.” 

Carefully tying the balloon to his wrist, Tim walked out of sigh before jumping into a tree settling down to enjoying his ice cream as he looked at the balloon wondering if there was ever going to be a day when people mistake him for a kid. 

As he stood there he wondered if he could get away with getting things that kids normally did. Humming a bit he got up walking around looking around. Seeing a store closeby he headed inside to buy some more comfortable clothes. 

Once Tim was dressed a bit like a normal teenager the teen headed into the Mall looking around. He stopped an Orange Juliciu ordering a berry smooth. Once he had his cold drink in hand he kept going around stopping at the pet store. 

One of the workers let him pet the cats. 

Part of him almost took out his ID and almost adopted one. Leaving without a pet Tim wondered if he should have gone back to get one. Maybe he could. After all, he did like cats. Plus his therapist had once said he should think about getting therapy pet.

Looking around Tim stopped by the game store. It had been a while since he had taken time to play that he hadn’t noticed how many new sequels came out. Well, he would just buy them now so he could play them later. 

After paying Tim when to the next store, got some sunglasses. 

Alright this was kind of relaxing and fun. Tim should go out more often. Shopping around Tim had discovered a comic store. Picking up a good number of comics he walked out realizing that he was having trouble keep hold of all his bags. 

Stopping he noticed something. Those rent a stroller thing they had in the mall. Walking over he loaded the double one with his stuff before paying for it. Moving it out the lock Tim headed down the mall not caring if anyone was looking at him for having the stroller for his stuff. Besides, it held a lot of stuff. 

Going around getting anything that caught his eye Tim ended up in the food court an hour before closing time. Honestly, he should call an Uber to come to get him. He got so much stuff, but he felt way better. 

Maybe every time he was stressed out he should come shopping. 

It so wasn't another addiction, no way.


End file.
